


Return to Skull Island

by superkoola



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Carl Denham is in trouble. Various lawsuits following the Manhattan Incident made him almost go bankrupt. To save his business, he has to return to the place of nightmares that devoured many expeditions beforehand. Now with Jack, Ann, and their new daughter, will they survive and find some treasure without Kong on a Return to Skull Island?





	Return to Skull Island

It has been 15 years since the awful incident in New York City.

What happened was Carl Denham, a film director was losing the trust of his bosses. To save his career once and for all, he organized an expedition to film at an island called Skull Island, a small island located west of Sumatra. With him are famous scriptwriter, Jack Driscoll, and actress Ann Darrow. Once they arrived, disaster struck. Ann was taken captive by the skull islanders, and was offered up as a sacrifice to a giant ape known as Kong by the worshippers. Kong is the last member of his species known as Megaprimatus Kong, a species of giant gorillas 18-25 feet tall. Ann was scared at first, but after spending a day with him, and after the fight against 3 Vastatosaurus Rexes (giant descendants of Tyrannosaurus Rex 22 feet tall, 70 feet long, and 18 tons), Ann began to understand he's only a lonely gorilla, and only acts likes a monster began he was treated as such. Of course she was rescued by Jack, and Kong followed, trying to get her back. But Carl, after his camera was destroyed, captured him and sended him to New York for display on Broadway.

When he was displayed, the camera flashes bothered him, and he broke out, causing mayhem while he was looking for Ann. When she was found, Kong was cornered at the Empire State Building, where he was eventually shot by the planes. The incident was not only the worst in New York at the time; it also shocked the world now that they know Skull Island was real.

Since the incident, universities and private organizations were fumbling to dispatch teams and investigate the wonders. After legal fights, only a handful of the 2 dozen expeditions made landfall…They were not prepared for what lurks within.

The islands inhabitants devoured the vast majority of the scientists. They suffered the wraths of predatory dinosaurs long believed extinct, as well as other creatures that were just as bad, or even worse. Giant, flying bat like rats picked them clean in the mountains, semi-aquatic reptiles ambushed them like crocodiles outside the island, and horrifying insects ate the rest from the inside out.

There were several expeditions afterwards, all much better prepared than the first few, but still suffered losses. The expeditions stopped at the start of World War 2. But after the war, there will now be preparations for a new expedition for the trip to Skull Island.

Join Carl Denham, Jack, Ann and their daughter as they make a return to skull island.


End file.
